1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a switch connector assembly with a waterproof structure which is used to connect and disconnect a fuse circuit for a dark current directly coupled to a battery of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A switch connector assembly is popularly used to connect and disconnect a fuse circuit for a dark current directly coupled to a battery of a vehicle such as an automobile.
An exemplary one of conventional electric circuits which employ a switch connector assembly for the connection and disconnection of a dark current circuit for an automobile is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Application No. 60-60342 and is shown in FIG. 17.
Referring to FIG. 17, the electric circuit shown includes a battery power source 60, a switch 61 disposed between the battery power source 60 and an electric equipment 62 of the automobile, an electric connecting box 63 in which a dark current fuse 65 connected to a power supply line 64 is provided, and a switch connector assembly 66 provided integrally with the electric connecting box 63 and connected to the dark current fuse 65.
The switch connector assembly 66 is formed from a pair of male and female connectors 67 and 68 for fitting with each other to establish electric connection between the electric connecting box 63 and a plurality of dark current parts 69 provided on the automobile such as a clock. The male and female connectors 67 and 68 of the switch connector assembly 66 are kept disconnected from each other after the automobile has been shipped until it is delivered to a user so that the dark current parts 69, which are otherwise coupled to the battery power source 60 by way of no switch, are kept electrically disconnected from the battery power source 60 in order to prevent otherwise possible exhaustion of the battery 60.
Another switch connector assembly is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open application No. 3-95578 which includes a temporary arresting mechanism and a final arresting mechanism for connectors.
None of the conventional switch connector assemblies, however, has a waterproof structure. Accordingly, if the switch connector assembly is disposed, for example, in an engine room of an automobile, there is the possibility that water may be admitted into the switch connector assembly and cause incomplete contact between contacts of the male and female connectors of the switch connector assembly. Therefore, a good waterproof structure for a switch connector assembly is demanded.